Server class compute platforms are typically not employed in environments that are harsh, such as military vehicles, construction vehicles, weapons platforms, space launch systems, and etc. These server platforms are becoming necessary because of the need for virtualization and compute density in smaller spaces. One of several obstacles requiring resolution is the fragility of the Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC) style DIMM connector on these compute platforms. This connector is a high speed (electrical speeds in the 2-3 GHz range) interface using a leaf spring style contact which creates a line of surface electrical conduction where the spring side of the connector touches the circuit side of the DIMM via a gold plated pad on the circuit card. See FIG. 1.
When acceleration is imparted on the masses of the compute platform, the forces can exceed the contacts ability to maintain surface contact with the circuit card housing the memory chips. More frequently, the spring contact and the circuit card lose electrical connectivity when the chassis is distorted. This level of chassis deflection creates enough force to curve the motherboard, which drives the JEDEC latch up and the DIMM out of the connector, thereby creating a break in the electrical connectivity between the DIMM and the motherboard. The latch, which is designed to both retain the memory as well as extract the memory, is prone to creating a problem in shock and vibration. This is a particularly devastating event for these system architectures as they fail to operate normally thereafter until the connection is reestablished. Previous solutions have involved permanently bonding the DIMM into the connector of applying a retention band, which must be damaged on removal. The former is unserviceable while the latter requires depot repair.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for connecting JEDEC memory modules in a compute platform used in harsh environments, such as military vehicles, weapons platforms, and space launch systems, all done in a reliable and cost efficient manner.